


Eternity at First Kiss

by isolated_killer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Doubt, First Kiss, M/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolated_killer/pseuds/isolated_killer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...tasting eternity on your honey lips..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity at First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love at first bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965048) by [penshy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penshy/pseuds/penshy). 



> Written for the 1st round of 91daes fic challenge.

          Jongdae does not know how to express in words the emotions of ridiculous happiness which fill his heart up to the very brims. Just hours ago he was barely breathing through the lonesome existence, waiting for sun to go down faster as expecting his little fruit bat to appear in their hideout, the tree branch of an old apple tree, proved futile. The week his little friend left him on his own seemed like a lifetime of sadness as he had no one to hear him sing, no one to share his delicious fruit and secrets with.

          He never imagined that the outcome would be like this; his simple mortal self clutched dearly to the chest of a beautiful prince, shorter in height, but still a man of strong build, brightest eyes and whitest of smiles. Jongdae feels his newly proclaimed husband hug him tighter, sees his expressive black eyes sparkle with emotion, and watches his face light up as loud wishes of prosperity and happiness come from different sides. It is one loud wedding with music resounding through half of the kingdom, streaming rivers of wine and grappa making minds relaxed and cloudy, as the village, and all neighboring communities happily dance their tiredness away.

          “I am taking you to my castle tomorrow! You are going to love it! And my father is going to love you!” Suho, meaning Junmyeon whispers to him, nodding in delight as he seeks out Jongdae’s hand, squeezing in a reassuring gesture. Jongdae cannot help but get stunned at the stark difference of their skin; mocha colour of his rough tanned fingers wrapped around translucent pale of the prince’s delicate hand, bluish veins as a visible map running up and under the sleeve of his ceremonial chemise. It teases the staring boy’s eye, leaving his shy imagination in big wonder.

          He can only nod in agreement, too drunk on his sincere disbelief over such fate and unadulterated joy to let himself enjoy even a sip of wine, not missing how his prince’s cup also stays full throughout the evening; he wants to enquire why the man of his destiny continues to take tiny bites of nearby fruits, laid out on tables simply for decoration purposes, ignoring the steamy piece of luscious meat on his plate.

          “Why aren’t you eating properly, my prince?” He asks quietly, wishing to pry into the other’s secrets as he reaches for the man’s chin. Junmyeon’s breath hitches as he feels hot touch of his husband’s fingers on his face, feels the skin prickle as Jongdae pulls his face to look at him closely, not embarrassed or shy to look the heir of royal chair right in the eyes. “You feeling sick? Maybe we need to call it a night?” Junmyeon blinks in surprise as he notices Jongdae’s eyes stumble on the view of his own fingers against the sculpture of the prince’s jaw, mocha on milk.

          “I simply do not feel hungry, that is all, my love,” he smiles a bright smile to reassure the boy of his supposed well-being, leaving the truth about side effects of his transformation to a moment more intimate. He dares put on a frowny expression as he suddenly notices how inebriated their guests seem to be. Releasing the other’s face, Jongdae retaliates, frowning at the thought how he has been deprived of seeing this cute expression on his prince before. “But you are right, my love. It is the time for us to part with our dearest guests despite our feeling very sorry that we cannot spend more time in their warmest company. A long road awaits us tomorrow. We must rest. So long…”

          The prince’s high-spirited and polite speech gets out cried by cheering wave of voices, as people start to shout in playful tones and whistle in leery ways as to encourage the newlywed couple not to lie about the “real” reason for their early departure from the party. Jongdae watches prince Junmyeon’s cheeks gradually acquire an endearing colour of tomato as he starts to distinguish crude hints in the cacophony of good intentioned joking, and the boy quickly hides a smile in his sleeve, _this guy’s too innocent, he should blush more often_.

          “Enough with the laughs, guys, stop embarrassing me! Good night to all of you, savages!” Sending a bright smile at his relatives and peers, Jongdae grabs for the stunned prince’s hand and pulls him to run towards the entrance of his childhood house, property of the village’s chief. Chased up by the excited shouting as they run into the house, Jongdae continues to lead the way up the stairs, without looking back, quickly pulling Junmyeon into his room. With windows coming out to the view of orchard at the other side of the house, the bright summer moon shining through the gap between olive cotton curtains, only snippets of harmonics and guitars echo around the tidy small room. “It’s not much,” Jongdae says, nervousness in his voice, as he lets go of Junmyeon’s hand, not seeing the other’s pale fingers trying to catch his once again.

          The boy starts moving around the room, picking up some stuff to put into his travelling bag for tomorrow’s trip; he hides his doubt over the voyage under his fringe, lips tightly pulled together as he makes himself ignore the insecurity over coming greetings from the King himself. Being a simple village boy, he never took great care in following the life of royal family through endless gossips and rumors; now, he is beating himself up mentally for not having heard anything about the mysterious disappearance of the King’s only son. How can he possibly tell his prince that he never bothered to care about his kingdom’s royal affairs? The prince will surely find his negligence and ignorance awful.

            “My prince, Jongdae, please, stop for a moment,” suddenly, strong hands grab his elbows and force him to halt his nervous pacing around the room. He has not noticed how his own steps became so hectic, storming around the room with a sachet of dry lavender flowers, poking the loose threads. “My love, what is fogging your clear mind? Why do you seem so shaken? Do you happen to be thinking about tomorrow, about meeting my father, the Great King?”

         Jongdae looks up to see the sincere concern on his husband’s face, the man’s handsome appearance distorted by an expression of genuine worry, expressive black eyes seeking the true answer in the boy’s features. Jongdae drops the sachet, dazed; the same beady black eyes watched him sing when the little fruit bat was still his Suho, they gleamed with joy and admiration as he sang with his heart on his worn out sleeve.

           Suddenly, the realization shines clear as the midday sun. Suho gives no care about his working class origin, does not think about his education or lack therefore, does not see the flaw in his too rough skin which turned tanned under the rays of unsparing summer sun as he worked from day to late evening on his orchard. Suho loves him for the overwhelming kindness, unconcealed in the boy’s heart. Suho loves him for not having turned away from a dying soul in the moment of true despair. Suho loves him for facing the problems with an open heart and getting a sincere heartache on behalf of others, less blessed than him, the poor village chief’s son.

              Suho simply loves him.

            And with that thought in mind, Jongdae pulls squeaking Junmyeon by his neck into a kiss, sealing their love with a taste of honey syrup on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Read or remix this story on [LJ](http://91daes.livejournal.com/10052.html)!


End file.
